


I carried you for every second of your life (and will love you for all of mine)

by teaandbiscuitsforme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Pre-Canon, Pregnant Lena Luthor, random idea I had and this was the result, yes i wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandbiscuitsforme/pseuds/teaandbiscuitsforme
Summary: Canon compliant. Supergirl wasn’t the only reason Lena moved to national city. The pain was simply too much for her to handle
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Past Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I carried you for every second of your life (and will love you for all of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: death & miscarriage

You may not have been in my arms, but you’ll always be in my heart. Lena and Jack had been absolutely over the moon when they had the news—confirmed by the word “pregnant” on the clearblue stick. Lena never had been one to keep in touch with her body, she had been feeling rather tired as of late and also nauseous, finding that she was on the verge of falling asleep several times a day. From the moment Lena had found out she was pregnant, she began to imagine her child’s life. What would they look like? Would they have her eyes or Jack’s eyes? 

Lena was almost bouncing off the walls as she walked into the OB-GYN area of the hospital. She was around ten weeks now if her dates were right (more likely closer to twelve) and was due to have her first ultrasound. She tightly gripped Jack’s hand as they walked into the maternity area. The hospital had rather colourful walls covered in sunshine’s and rainbows, mothers happing going to and fro with their bumps or strollers. 

“I have an appointment with Dr Tyler” Lena said as she walked up to the desk. 

“What’s your name?” The receptionist asked. 

“Lauren Lewis” Lena lied under her alias. 

“Take a seat, Dr Tyler will be with you soon”.

Jack and Lena excited smiled at each other at they waited. They’d finally be able to see their baby and could make plans for it. Not that they’d go public. They couldn’t let the kid be scandalised before it was even born. 

“Lauren Lewis” Dr Tyler smiled as she lead them to a private room. “I’ll be doing your scan today”.

She put the sticky gel onto Lena’s stomach and attached the wand up to the TV, as she began to scan. Lena watched as she looked out for the baby. Where was the heartbeat? Where was the damned heartbeat?

“I’ll be back soon” Dr Tyler said as she left the room quickly. 

“Jack” Lena cried. “I think ... something’s wrong ... something’s not right”.

“I’m sure it’s nothing” Jack reassured her with a squeeze of her hand. “The baby just may be a little smaller. Behind the dates”.

Dr Tyler returned with a grave look on her face. 

* * *

No heartbeat. No baby. Lena sobbed into Jack’s arms after Dr Williams had revealed the news. He held her as she cried and mourned the loss—the moment a mother finds out that she is pregnant she plans the whole life of the child. They wouldn’t be able to do that now. The baby wasn’t coming anymore. 

Even after abstaining for longer than the recommended amount of time—eight weeks—Lena found herself surprised when she hadn’t gotten her period once more. The doctor called her back for a checkup soon afterwards insisting on doing another pregnancy test—two lines. Lena felt as though she would throw up; albeit in a good way. She couldn’t be pregnant—not again. It was too soon. A blood test showed high levels of HCG. 

The twelve week scan showed a heartbeat. And even though Lena had terrible morning sickness to the point of hospitalisation—Hyperemesis gravidarum—Lena found herself crying at the sound of the heartbeat. 

“Congratulations” Dr Tyler smiled. “Would you like to know the gender?”. Lena and Jack looked at each other and eagerly nodded. “It’s a boy!”.

Things went rather well. They began to look at what they would need to the baby, a stroller (or pushchair as Lena preferred to call it given her mother was Irish), crib, car seat. 

“Come on! Look at this!” Jack exclaimed as she pushed a stokke around BuyBuy baby. “Perfect for tall people like me”.

“Well what about short people like me?” Lena scoffed. “Check this one out babe. Uppababy vista”. As Lena began to push the strolled around the store she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach as she collapsed to the ground. The couple rushed to hospital yet everything was okay. The baby was fine. Satisfied yet scared Lena and Jack returned home, lying in bed and watching Netflix given that the doctor had put Lena on strict bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. Lena HATED working from home yet complied with it—anything for the safety of her son. 

One morning while working on her computer Lena felt a large gush between her legs. “Jackie” she called. “I think I need to get changed, something’s wrong”. The water kept on coming and coming flowing out of Lena for ages. Jack quickly got a hold of Lena’s helicopter and she was airlifted to hospital for an emergency scan. The heartbeat was there and strong yet the doctors continued to rush around as fluid kept and kept leaking. 

“I’m afraid your waters have gone” Dr Tyler sighed. “We’ll have to have a wait and see approach”. Lena spent the next ten days in hospital. Even though she had a lot of rest and scans, the baby still had a heartbeat. It would be OK. Lena was placed on IV antibiotics in order to prevent infection which was high for the baby with no water. 

Ten days passed each day with Lena being scanned once more. The baby had a heartbeat. There was still hope. After a week Lena began. To feel better. She knew that she would be OK, just as long as she made it to eighteen weeks—which was rare given they broke at sixteen weeks— yet looking possible. A scan mere days before the eighteen week mark broke her heart. No heartbeat once more. 

* * *

Lena had to give birth to her son. Jack was there every step of the way as they went to the bereavement suite and through counselling. Liam Jack Luthor-Spheer was born sleeping at on a cold November night in 2015. He was perfect in every way, his hand the size of Lena’s fingernail and he easily fitted into her hand. His foot the size of the top half of her thumb. His eyes were closed and his skin was red yet he was still perfect. In every way. 

Lena soon fell into a depression for a short while after that. She didn’t have sex with Jack for MONTHS afterwards—around four months after Liam’s birth her periods returned and she and Jack began sleeping together after around five months. Lena had begun to use an app to track and take care of her body so she could make sure that nothing bad would happen again. If even the slight chance something was off she’d get it checked out. When she found that her boobs ached like mad and that she had to pee every ten minutes she was reminded of how she was during her pregnancy. The app reminded her that she was indeed late thus Lena took another test. 

The twelve week scan went well. The baby had begun moving too, they found out that they would have a daughter. She was kicking and waving at the twenty week scan. Everything would be okay. They would have a baby. They had begun to get ready—having just bought the new 2016 VISTA and decorating the nursery. 

While Lena was in the loo she had saw one thing that no pregnant woman had ever wanted to see. Blood. The heartbeat remained, the baby was moving and the baby was healthy yet the bleeding commenced. Fluid and blood transfusions were lena’s life for the next few days. More and more blood transfusions, endless IV’s being pricked into her. She even begged Jack to try biomax yet he refused. He wouldn’t risk his unborn child like that. 

Luna Luthor-Spheer was born sleeping in summer 2016. 

* * *

“Ever since London you’ve been a completely different person, you’ve barely talked to me and now you‘re leaving Metropolis” Jack snapped. 

“It’s my responsibility to make up for the stain my brother left on the world, to do something good” Lena insisted as she rushed around packing. 

“We were doing something good” Jack emphasised. “We could’ve saved them ... Luna, Liam”.

“You see this” Lena ignored him as Supergirl appeared on the TV. “This is why I need to be in National City”.

* * *

They met again. They talked. He tried to bring up Liam and Luna. She couldn’t talk about them. Now now. It was too soon. 

“You kill them, you kill him” that hideous birth said. Lena never bothered learning her name and elbowed her in the face. Jack struggling to breathe. Supergirl struggling. She knew what she had to do even if it would break her heart. He was miserable. Out of control. Just like she was with the pregnancies.

“I’m sorry Jack” Lena cried. 


End file.
